fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hana Yousei
Hana Yousei (ハナ妖精, Hana Yōsei) is a 16 year old girl who is a Dark Mage who is searching for a guild. She uses Heavenly Body Magic. Appearance Hana has white eyes and white hair. She has a habbit to wear a jacket on her T-shirt. Personality Hana is impatient and obnoxious girl. History Hana grew up in a toolshed of her family house, because there wasn't a room in the house for her. On Hana's 8th birthday, she left the house without any clue. After she left, Hana was bullied by some kids. Hana's rage builded up and she accidently used a strange spell, Planet Bind. After seeing bullies explode she was surrounded by some thugs, she somehow got ambushed by an yellow aura Meteor and when she saw the aura she jumped in the air and sprinted towards them and kicked them and those thugs standed up seeing seven magic seals. After killing the thugs Hana was considered a Dark Mage. After few years she saw a strange person with a guild mark on his left hand shoulder, from then she wants to join a guild. Magic & Abilities Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法 Tentai Mahō): It is a powerful Magic based around astronomical objects, such as meteors, stars and black holes. The user generates and manipulates the energy of stars from his body and uses it against their enemy. *'Meteor' (流星 Ryūsei): Hana's body is surrounded by Magic, allowing her to move through the air at incredible speeds. Even if someone could detect his trajectory, it is nearly impossible to catch her. With her speed, Hana assaults her opponents with quick but powerful melee attacks. *'Grand Chariot' (七星剣 Shichiseiken): While in the air, Hana places both arms on top of each other with the top hand having only the index and middle fingers spread out. Seven magic seals are then summoned in front of her and connect together to make what looks like a constellation. Each magic seal then releases a powerful light blast down on the opponent, forming the same pattern on the ground before exploding. *'Altairis' (暗黒の楽園 Ankoku no Rakuen): Hana crosses her arms above her head to begin casting the spell. As she prepares to fire the spell, all nearby shadows are drawn towards her, forming a small black orb which rapidly grows in size and also gains small white lights inside it, similar to the night sky. She then unleashes the orb at the target. The orb appears to be incredibly dense, and may hold a tremendous amount of gravity to crush its opponents. *'True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema' (真・天体魔法　星崩し Shin Tentai Mahō Sēma): An attack in which the user bows down and points his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except the index and middle fingers. The user then begins to slowly move his right hand until it points upwards. The clouds above the user begin circling around forming a cyclone. The full effect of this spell is unknown. *'Ceres Nebula Destructia': User swipes both of her arms in a circular motion until the bottom of his hands meet. The hand on top has the index and middle fingers pointing upwards, while the other hand has the middle and index fingers pointing downwards. It generates a galaxy looking view and one blue orb, that starts glowing. The orb, it shoots a very huge explosion at the opponent. After this spell is used, user loses all of his magical power for a month. *'Planet Bind': The user closes his eyes and gravity level changes. Every opponent in arena of effect cannot move and explodes after 3 days. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic which is utilized by various mages. It utilizes the element of fire. *'Fire Boost'(火災後押し,Kasai Atooshi): When Hana jumps she swipes both of her arms in a triangle motion and shoots fire to ground. *'Fire Pistol'(火災拳銃,Kasai Kenjū): Hana points her index finger and her middle finger at the opponent and shoots explosive fire. Other: Other Magics Hana uses *'Hidden: '''The user brings their hands together, with the right one clenched in a fist and the left one facing it, rendering them invisible and impervious to attacks; however, other spells may still affect the user. *'Enhanced Speed': Aside from his Magic capabilities, Hana is fast, agile, and has quick reflexes. *'Expert Hand to Hand Combatant': Hana, despite favoring the use of her ranged Magic, has shown to be a capable unarmed combatant. *'Master Whip Specialist:' She is efficient in using a whip, being skilled enough to grab opponents through its use, and to employ it as an effective weapon at short-to-mid range. Equipment *'Flower Whip': A rose whip which Hana initially employed as her weapon of choice. It's made from the rariest flowers, and the most rare cactus. *'Magic Headphones': Hana is almost rarely seen wearing Magic Headphones on hher ears, which allows her to store music (her favorite type being Heavy Metal) in a Magic Database and listen to it as she wishes. Her model is a' Lacrima Pod''', possessing prominent spike shaped lacrimas on the headphones and having its Magic sound player separated from them, being attached to her lacrima sphere. Trivia Category:Dark Mage Category:Female